


Do You Hear What I Hear?

by pixelfigs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Drunken Kissing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Romantic Friendship, Sloppy Makeouts, friends to making the fuck out, petty southern argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelfigs/pseuds/pixelfigs
Summary: When Jesse's ex hosts the annual Christmas party, he has no choice but to bring a fake fiance.





	Do You Hear What I Hear?

The smell of gingerbread wafted through the crowded rooms of the house. Cheery faces, rosy from the rum and eggnog, bounced in the living room the remixed Christmas music. Strings of colorful lights hung both in and outside, a bright beacon visible from miles away.

Hanzo slouched in a corner in the kitchen, scrolling on his phone. He cursed himself for letting Jesse talk him into coming at all, nevermind as a fake fiance.

The cheap gold ring on his finger brought him back to the day they’d received their invitations. Hanzo disregarded the invite. Just another annual holiday party he wouldn’t be attending. It wasn’t until Jesse called him in a tizzy he bothered to read it.

“-now I understand why Angie can’t have it at her place this year, but why there?”

“Please slow down. What is the problem? The party?”

“Yes, Angie’s not hostin’ this year ‘cause of remodels.”

“So someone else is hosting instead?”

“Yes.”

“How nice of them.”

“No, it ain’t nice at all! ‘Cause that someone is Ashe.”

“Ah.” Memories of a drunken Jesse banging at his door in the early morning resurfaced. He blubbered about his longtime girlfriend dumping him in the middle of the party.

“I was already dreadin’ seein’ her at Angie’s this year with her new beau, but now it’s at her house! Her territory!”

“That is unfortunate.” He rubbed his temples. It was a messy breakup that stemmed from a tumultuous relationship. After years of comforting Jesse through the highs and lows, the past few months Hanzo thought he was free. The holidays always seemed to have a way of dragging people back into his life, even those he’d never met before.

“A whole year later and she’s ruinin’ another holiday for me,” bemoaned Jesse. “I can’t go as some sad schmuck.”

Hanzo felt a tug at his heart. Christmas was one of Jesse’s favorite times of the year. His decorated right after Thanksgiving and listened to only Christmas music. The holiday party was no exception to this onslaught of cheer. Missing for a second year in a row was unfair.

“Hey, Han,” said Jesse, something sly in his voice. “I had a little idea.”

After much begging and pleading from Jesse, Hanzo agreed to the horrible plan. A fake engagement. Jesse informed the group chat of their antics, so they could play along. Genji teased him relentlessly for the following weeks. Asking how his fiance was doing at any possible moment.

Jesse gave him the ring right before the party, making a huge

Ordeal, getting on one knee to slide the ring onto his finger. Though Hanzo scolded him for being too dramatic, he couldn’t help blush.

He tugged at the itchy collar of the horrible sweater Jesse had insisted on adding to the deception. Hanzo spotted him with a quick peek through the doorway. Jesse beamed in an awful sweater that matched his own and still wearing his boots and hat. His cheeks flushed as he talked to Angie and Fareeha from what, Hanzo assumed, was many cups of eggnog now. He watched Jesse erupt into a loud laugh and a comforting warmth spread through his body. He placed his own cup on the counter; he didn’t need booze brain reactions and distracted himself with his phone again.

“Can I help you?”

A fierce woman with a white bob, stood eyeing Hanzo, arms crossed.

“I am fine, thank you.”

“I meant who are you, I ain’t never seen you ‘round.”

She had an impressive death glare, but it didn’t even begin to compete with Hanzo’s.

“I am here with Jesse.”

“ _ With  _ Jesse?”

“Hanzo!” said Jesse careening into the kitchen. “I found you! Oh.” Remembering himself, Jesse straightened his stature, glaring at the woman. “Howdy Ashe.”

“Evenin’ Jesse, you enjoyin’ the party?”

“Oh, it’s fine, just fine. I see you’ve met my fiance Hanzo.”

Jesse strolled over, hooking his arm around Hanzo’s waist. Though still glaring at Ashe, leaned into the warmth of the hug.

“Hanzo, Hanzo,” said Ashe. “Oh, that little friend of yours that you would always go whine to.”

“Ended up he was more than a better listener. How’s Bobbie doing? I haven’t seen him around tonight, ya’ll still doing alright?”

“Oh we’re just lovely, he’s at work tonight. He’s so reliable like that, it’s been a nice change. When did ya make the big ask?”

“Oh a few weeks ago, been tryin’ to keep it hush, hush until the holidays passover, but you know how I can be when I get real excited.”

“Well let’s see the ring.” Hanzo held his hand up from his still crossed arms. “Mmm, went simple, huh? It suits you,” she said with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

Hanzo hid his smile, enjoying the most petty argument he’d seen in a long time. After Ashe’s quip at him, Jesse’s grip tighten around his hip.

“Say Ashe, did you make those gingerbread cookies this year?”

“Sure did.”

“Thought so, you always liked burnin’ the bottoms. Oh, you hear that Hanzo? It’s our song!”

Smirking, Hanzo let Jesse tug him into the living room, leaving behind an incredulous Ashe.

The music had transitioned to something soft and slow. Jesse pulled Hanzo toward the group of dancers before he resisted.

“What’s the matter?” asked Jesse.

“I can’t dance.”

“Aw come on Han, just a little rockin’ to the music to sell the scene.” A soft smile. “I won’t bite.”

Hanzo broke, following Jesse to an empty spot on the floor. He wrapped his arms around Jesse’s neck as Jesse hugged the small of his back, pulling him in closer. They swayed in silence for a few moments, avoiding eye contact.

“So that was Ashe.”

“Yup.”

“She seems-”

“Awful? Terrible? Ghastly?”

“Like a bitch.”

Jesse chuckled, his eyes lighting up with the glow of the room.

“Thank you by the way,” said Jesse. “For going along with this craziness. Big parties ain’t your thing, even without one of my schemes.”

“It’s fine.”

“Are you at least havin’ an okay time? You ran off fast, and I got a little distracted on my way to find you.”

“It’s been interesting.”

Jesse hugged Hanzo even closer. “You’re the best friend a fella could ask for, ya know that?”

Hanzo hummed in response, resting his head on Jesse’s chest. Friends. Close friends for five years now since Genji introduced them. Jesse paid no mind to his brisk demeanor, welcoming from day one. He’d help him through his own heartbreaks and family drama. Just one phone call away for any need. He couldn’t ask for more from a friend. Still, in these moments, listening to Jesse’s heartbeat, his hands brushing along his back, Hanzo wondered if-

“Ya know,” said Jesse. “Genji keeps asking me how he’s gonna be both our best men at once.”

Hanzo laughed, looking up to Jesse who smiled back at him.

“You have crumbs in your beard,” he said, reaching up to dust

cookie from Jesse’s chin. His thumb rested a few extra moments, caught in how soft Jesse’s lips looked. Realizing his mistake, he glanced up to Jesse, who watched him with heavy lids. He brought his hand up to Hanzo’s neck, cradling his head as he leaned in close. Hanzo let his eyes fall shut, tasting the ginger that lingered on Jesse’s breath.

The music shifted and the surrounding people bounced to the beat. Hanzo broke from his trance. His whole body blushed as he broke free from Jesse’s arms. He mumbled an excuse to a still half-reaching Jesse before darting away.

He hid for the rest of the night, half paying attention to the conversations he was in, sipping at his new cup of eggnog. Occasionally he caught Jesse’s eyes from across the room and then ducked away to a new, safe location.

It was nothing. Just a lapse in reason. A moment brought on by alcohol and the stupid lights. Jesse probably fell for it as well, it meant nothing. Still, Hanzo thought back to the static he’d felt in the air, the warmth of Jesse’s hand crawling up his back.

He chewed his lip as Genji called out to him.

“Hanzo, hey Hanzo.” He almost dropped his drink as Genji lumbered over, Jesse hanging off his shoulders. “I think it’s about time you took your fiance home.” 

“What happened?”

“Shot contest with Zarya and, well, he lost.”

He caught eyes with Zarya across the room, who shot him a pair of finger guns. Typical for Jesse to take on a fight he would lose.

“Yeah, I can take him,” sighed Hanzo, ordering a Lyft. He’d left his stuff at Jesse’s house, a confrontation was inevitable. At least in this state he did chat as much and he was more than ready to leave this party.

Getting Jesse into the Lyft was an arduous process that was more like moving a giant bag of potatoes than a man. It took a few tries to get him buckled in as he belted Christmas carols. Jesse insisted for the whole ride to the house that he hold Hanzo’s hand while he played with the window.

Half carrying Jesse up the steps to his apartment, Hanzo asked for the keys.

“Mmmm… they’re in my jeans somewhere,” said Jesse slapping his pockets. “Not sure which one though.”

“Seriously?”

Jesse shrugged as Hanzo sighed. He propped him up against the wall, digging through his pockets, trying not to smell his cologne.

“You mind grabbing me a cigarette while you’re down there?”

Hanzo grunted in response.

“Ya know,” said Jesse, dropping his voice. Deep and rumbling, whispered against Hanzo’s neck, sending shivers through his spine. “You’re standin’ under mistletoe right now.”

Hanzo yanked the keys from his pocket. “I see none.”

He tried keys on the lock, cursing Jesse for keeping so many on the same ring. Jesse huffed off to the side, fidgeting with his hands.

“Would it really be so awful to kiss me?”

“Sorry?” He looked up from the keys. Jesse made intense eye contact with the ground, shuffling his boot like a nervous school boy.

“Come on Han, don’t play dumb. We were a breath away from kissin’ and then you ran away.”

“It was a play of lights and drinks.”

“I can still feel it Han, just hangin’ there. Like cravin’ a smoke, but so much worse.”

“Jesse,” sighed Hanzo. “You were drunk. You  _ are _ drunk. I left because that kiss would’ve been a mistake. Here and now? It would still be a mistake.”

As Hanzo unlocked the door, Jesse grabbed his wrist. “But what if we did, anyway? Mistake or not, it ain’t gonna leave my mind until I know what if?”

His warm brown eyes trapped Hanzo. They plead straight to Hanzo’s heart, twisting his stomach into knots. God he wanted to, but was it worse to give in and face rejection later, to be a one-night fling, or to never know?

“Just a quick one Han,” Jesse smiled. “I swear.”

“Just a quick one.”

Jesse pulled Hanzo closer, resting a hand on his hip. The scent of ginger and Jesse’s cologne now enveloped him. His other hand left Hanzo’s wrist to brush a stray hair from Hanzo’s cheek, before leaning in for a soft peck.

A jolt struck through Hanzo’s body. It paralyzed him. Jesse hesitated, holding back, resting for only a few moments before pulling away. His nose still rested against Hanzo’s.

“See?” said Jesse with a breathy sigh. “Wasn’t too bad, was it?”

Hunger, like none he’d ever known before, took over Hanzo. That quick taste had only whetted his appetite. He wanted, he needed more.

He tangled his fingers in Jesse’s hair, pulling him back. A soft moan escaped Jesse as Hanzo pressed him up against the wall. Jesse’s hands found their way along Hanzo’s back, pulling him in close, their hips grinding together.

Hanzo melted into the warm, tender lips of his friend. His friend, who was exploring his mouth with his tongue. It was like a slow wave, rolling from spot to spot, stealing with it every sigh that escaped Hanzo’s throat.

“We should get inside,” Hanzo mumbled against Jesse’s lips as he stole small nibbles.

“Mmmm.”

“It’s freezing out her-” Hanzo’s voice hitched as Jesse trailed kisses along his neck. Biting, sucking, pulling him even closer. There would definitely be marks in the morning. Hanzo yelped in surprise as Jesse hoisted him up. He wrapped his arms and legs around the sturdy figure as Jesse carried him to the door, still nipping at his neck.

A gasp escaped Hanzo as Jesse bit hard at his collarbone and slammed the door behind them. The wreath knocked to the side, wishing outsiders a crooked Merry Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you're wondering, did they do the dirty? They did not. As soon as Jesse got inside and on a bed he passed out. 
> 
> A little break from my actual plot fic, a holiday episode if you will. Feel free to send any requests, questions, or general McHanzo feelings to my [tumblr](http://ananse-tori.tumblr.com/), or if you really enjoyed it please consider [supporting me on ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/U7U0J785)!


End file.
